Ajustando Cuentas
by An Bouwer
Summary: La tripulación se dirige a Dressrosa, lista para derribar a Doflamingo y recuperar los recuerdos que parece haber arrebatado de algunos de ellos. Pero Law no es el único que ha perdido muchos recuerdos, y Doflamingo ahora tiene un segundo Almirante como respaldo… (KuzanxCora, Saboala y Lawlu) [Parte 15 de "ASL en Rojo"]
1. El Mal Comienzo

Esta historia pertenece a la serie _"ASL en Rojo",_ siendo la _**[Parte 14].**_

* * *

Law se despertó empapado en sudor frío.

Flevance. Siempre era Flevance… solo peor porque vio cuerpos nuevos, Bepo, Chopper, _Luffy_…

― ¿Estás bien?

―Solo otra –murmuró Law, frotándose las sienes mientras rodaba sobre su costado. ―Lo siento. Esto ha sido cada noche…

―Está bien –dijo Luffy, retirando las manos de Law de su rostro y remplazándolas con las suyas. El contacto fue calmante y Law se sintió relajado.

―No puedo probar nada… pero estoy bastante seguro de que tenías pesadillas incluso antes de olvidar –dijo Luffy con suavidad. ―Así que no te preocupes por eso, ¿De acuerdo? A veces también tengo pesadillas…

Como siempre, la culpa comenzó a roerlo. ¿Y si Luffy estaba equivocado sobre eso? Qué si Law solo lo estaba despertando todo el tiempo porque hora estaba en mal estado y roto, en lugar de quien debería haber sido―

Law se sacudió cuando Luffy lo jaló del pelo.

―Te dije que no te preocuparas –dijo Luffy con firmeza.

Law sintió que sonreír a pesar de todo. Luffy era bueno en eso. ―Te amo.

Law se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir cuando los ojos de Luffy se ensancharon.

―Tú―

― ¡Lo siento! –espetó Law. Eso es todo lo que tenía para Luffy en estos días, disculpa tras disculpa.

― ¿Por qué? –preguntó Luffy, radiante. ―Dijiste que me amas, ¿Por qué lo sientes? Yo te―

―No –dijo Law. ―Por favor, Luffy-ya, no.

― ¿Por qué? –Luffy parecí confundido. ―Te a―

―No, ¡_No_ lo haces! –dijo Law.

Luffy frunció el ceño, con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Creo que lo sabría mejor que tú.

–Luffy, tú no me amas, tú amas… el otro yo, el que tiene sus recuerdos –dijo Law, apartando las manos de Luffy. ―No a mí.

Luffy puso los ojos en blanco.

―Tú todavía eres tú; solo tienes algunas memorias perdidas. Caray, Traffy, pensando que no conozco a mi propio novio…

―Pero tus recuerdos también se vieron afectados –dijo Law. ―Solo… ¿No puedes esperar? ¿Hasta que hayamos arreglado esto?

―No –Luffy garró los hombros de Law. ―Traffy, yo también te amo. ¿Vale? Vamos a arreglar las cosas, pero yo ya te amo. Va a estar _bien_.

No, no lo estaba, no hasta que arreglaran esto, hasta que Law y no estuviera roto…

―Va a estar bien –repitió Luffy.

Law esperaba que tuviera la razón.

.o.o.o.

―Vale, así que, dado que los recuerdos de todos con los que nos hemos reunido son confusos―algunos dicen Kuzan, otros no tienen idea―voy ir con que nosotros se suponía nos encontraríamos con D.R. y simplemente no podemos recordarlo –sugirió Sabo. ―Francamente, en este punto, asumo que Kuzan tampoco tiene ninguna idea, así que no apostemos por su ayuda. Rayos, puede que ni siquiera sepa que debe aparecer.

―Sabemos que Mingo está sobre nosotros de todos modos –dijo Luffy. ―Tendremos que ser sigilosos antes de poder patearle el trasero.

―Bentham, Koala y Nami ya están trabajando en disfraces –dijo Robin.

―Vale, pero ¿Cómo demonios se supone que debemos disfrazar a Bepo? –preguntó Law.

―Hollín –dijo Luffy.

― ¿Qué?

―Le pondremos hollín de los talleres mecánicos y diremos que es un panda –dijo Luffy. ―Los pandas son casi tan geniales como los ojos polares de todos modos.

Law miró hacia Bepo, que servía como respaldo para él, Luffy y Robin.

― ¿Eso funciona para ti?

― ¿...Puedo pedir privilegios sobre la ducha? –preguntó Bepo con cautela.

―Bepo tienes privilegios sobre la ducha primero –dijo Law a los demás. ―Salvo que alguien resulte gravemente herido y necesite desesperadamente que lo limpien.

― ¡Funciona para mí! –dijo Luffy. ―Vale, sabemos que Mingo ha construido una fábrica o lo que sea que vamos a destruir, y está esta Sugar que es una mujer que parece una niña pero realmente tiene más edad que Traffy y vamos a patearle el trasero a pesar de que parece una niña, y también vamos a partear el trasero de Mingo si podemos, pero podemos dejárselo a los Marines si no podemos.

―A menos que tenga alguna carta bajo la manga... –meditó Robin. ―Jinbei, eras un Warlord. ¿Qué piensas?

―Los Marines no estarían contentos de que un Warlord anunciara públicamente que se retira, incluso si no es sincero y forzado –dijo Jinbei. ―Eso dañaría su reputación.

―Pero ¿Qué pasaría si dijeran 'ha-ha, fue una trampa inteligente por nosotros, los heroicos Marines, que él engañara a esos piratas' o algo así? -preguntó Luffy.

―No pueden admitir que mintieron al público a tal escala. No pueden tener personas que cuestionen _otras _cosas, como el escape de Impel Down o Marineford –dijo Jinbei. ―A menos que Doflamingo sea mucho más vital de lo que sabemos...

―No puede serlo. Los Marines deberían estar _agradeciéndonos _por darles la oportunidad de deshacerse de él -dijo Law, cruzando los brazos.

―Aunque sabemos que está planeando _algo_, retiró a Monet –dijo Sabo.

―No estoy seguro de que necesitemos una _trampa _enunciada más de lo que ya está -dijo Jinbei deliberadamente.

―Sí, pero necesitamos arreglar nuestras memorias –dijo Luffy. ―Así que vamos ay golpearemos a Mingo y romperemos su trampa.

Law asintió. Doflamingo perdiendo era todo lo que importaba, al final.

―...Muy bien, voy a arriesgarme aquí, pero... ¿Soy solo y o este hombre parece un tanto familiar? -Preguntó Robin, mirando la foto que Law había permitido compartir a regañadientes.

― ¿Recuerdas algo? -preguntó Law.

―No, pero... se parece a Doflamingo, ¿No te parece? -preguntó. ―Y sus iniciales son 'D.R'...

―Crees que... ¿Crees que esta persona que olvidamos está relacionada con Doflamingo? Preguntó Jinbei, atónito. ―Ese _pobre hombre_...

― ¿Por qué tantos de mis recuerdos, mi personalidad de alguna manera, dependería de alguien relacionado con ese monstruo? -exigió Law.

―No lo sé, pero parece una posibilidad –dijo Robin.

―Sabes, ella tiene razón -dijo Sabo. ―Como Doflamingo con flequillo y sin lentes. Extraño.

―Esto me está dando dolor de cabeza –se quejó Law, frotándose las sienes.

―No pienses demasiado ene so entonces. Puedes hacer eso después de que arreglemos ls cosas –dijo Jinbei mientras Luffy le palmeaba el hombro.

―Y lo arreglaremos pronto –prometió Luffy.

.o.o.o.

―Entonces tú eres el ex Almirante Aokiji.

― ¿Debería conocerte? –preguntó Kuzan al recién llegado, un Marine con un kimono lavanda.

―Almirante Fujitora, una de las nuevas promociones –dijo Fujitora.

Las cejas de Kuzan se alzaron. Este hombre tenía que ser mayor que Garp. O era realmente jodidamente poderoso―suficiente como para compensar sus ojos cegados―o las promociones habían pasado por antigüedad esta vez… no es que recordara a este tipo de ninguna parte.

―Doflamingo mencionó que estaba llamando a la Marina por esta… situación.

―Como si fuéramos sus recaderos –resopló Fujitora mientras se sentaba junto a Kuzan.

Kuzan tuvo que felicitar su Haki de la Observación si le permitía moverse con tanta facilidad en el bar lleno de gente.

―Tampoco te gusta el bastardo plumoso, ¿Huh?

―Esa es una forma de ponerlo. No puedo leer el menú, ¿Tiene sake?

― ¿Caliente o frío? –preguntó Kuzan.

―Caliente. Estoy seguro de que sentirías lo contrario –dijo Fujitora.

―Dame una cerveza fría cualquier día –estuvo de acuerdo Kuzan.

―Así que, estoy aquí porque la Marina me lo ordenó. ¿Tú por qué estás aquí?

Kuzan frunció el ceño. Le había dejado muy claro que no mencionara la Marine transformado nadie más.

―Estaba en el área cuando Law llamó con su amenaza. Estoy mejor equipado para manejar al niño que tú, sin ofender. Solo lo conozco.

―…Eso no es todo –supuso Fujitora cuando llegó su bebida. ―Tiene algo de influencia, ¿No?

―Tiene influencia en muchas cosas, siendo un Warlord y todo eso –dijo Kuzan.

―Un sistema deplorable. Yo lo habría destruido –dijo Fujitora.

―Tú y yo –suspiró Kuzan, deseando recordar por qué vino aquí… deseando poder recordar a ese Marine que Doflamingo había capturado. ―Tú y yo.

.o.o.o.

Ace se estiró cuando se despertó. Tal vez estaban a un día de Dressrosa a su velocidad actual y, francamente, Ace quería descansar bien.

Al menos esa era su excusa si alguien se quejaba de su narcolepsia. A continuación dejo el nido de cuervo y saltó a la cubierta principal.

Ussop y Shachi estaban haciendo inspecciones de armas para todos lo que tenían trucos bajo la manga. Al parecer, Bentham estaba pateando varias tablas que Jean Bart y Nami estaban instalando. Y Luffy estaba descansando en el mascaron de la proa.

Ace fue a hablar con él.

― ¿Cómo están las cosas?

―Eh, bastante bien. Robin tenía está clara teoría de que D.R podría estar relacionado con Mingo.

―Pobre tipo –dijo Ace.

―Sí, eso es lo que dijo Jinbei –dijo Luffy. ―Y pensar acerca de eso hizo que la cabeza de Traffy doliera, así que está durmiendo la siesta.

― ¿Quién vigila a Caesar? –preguntó Ace. No quería hablar de Law. Law lo estaba volviendo loco con su mal humor e irritabilidad y sus ojos en blanco. Sabía que le tipo normalmente no era así ni nada, pero era muy difícil mantener cuidado cuando lo veía ser cortante con Luffy o asustar a Chopper.

―Zoro lo está –dijo Luffy. ―Él y Sanji se pelearon porque Caesar hizo tropezar a Sanji y culpó a Zoro y Sanji le creyó porque, bueno, Sanji y Zoro.

―Solo necesitan follar y superarlo de una vez –murmuró Ace.

―Hey, no todos resuelven sus cosas con sexo –dijo Luffy.

―Y como tu hermano mayor, déjame estar eternamente agradecido de que no seas uno de esos –se rió Ace, dándole una palmada en el hombro. Porque, francamente, la idea de Luffy teniendo sexo era… de alguna manera errónea. Probablemente rompería el cerebro de Ace el solo tratar de imaginarlo.

―Entonces vas con el equipo que busca lo de la fábrica, asó Mingo ni siquiera tendrá químicos nuevos para darle a Kaido –dijo Luffy. ―Quiero decir, construir, quemar, fácil, ¿Verdad?

―No con todos los químicos involucrados… podría necesitar ver qué es así no, no sé, envenenar accidentalmente a todos por quemar algo incorrecto –dijo Ace. ― ¿Qué hay de ti?

―Equipo Golpear a Mingo en la cara –dijo Luffy.

―_Aw_, ese es el quipo divertido –se burló-quejó Ace.

―Sí, bueno, la última vez estuviste en el equipo divertido y yo no, ¡Allí tienes! –dijo Luffy.

―Oh, vamos, ¿Todavía molesto por eso?

― ¡Mucho!

.o.o.o.

La tripulación tuvo algunas dificultados para decidir disfraces. Naturalmente Bentham tenía el suyo en la bolsa, pero todos los demás eran un poco más difíciles.

―Usopp, un sombrero tonto no es bueno si solo tienes tu cabello saliendo de la parte de atrás… d –Koala suspiró.

―Bueno, no es como si algo fuera a esconder mi nariz –dijo Usopp, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Sí, pero _solo_ la nariz no es malo –dijo Nami, apretando el cabello de Usopp debajo del sombreo. ―ahí. Resuelto.

― ¿Cómo está esto? –preguntó chopper. Estaba en su Arm Point y llevaba un abrigo pesado y un turbante para ocultar sus astas.

―Tan bueno como vamos a ir sin ti haciéndote pasar por un juguete –dijo Bentham.

―Deberíamos haber hecho eso –les dijo Sabo a Law y Luffy. ―Muy bien, Koala, Nami, ¿Estamos bien?

―…No –dijo Nami, negando con la cabeza. ―Sombreros.

―Son demasiado obvios –coincidió Koala, ayudando a Nami a tomarlos. ―Aquí vamos…

Los googles de Sabo se movieron al sombrero de Law y lo colocaron en la cabeza de Luffy. A cambio, Sabo recibió el sombrero de paja, mientras que Law consiguió el sombrero de copa de Sabo.

― ¿Ves? ¡Disfrazados! –dijo Nami mientras los tres se quejaban. ―Ahora, Law, deja de ser un idiota y cierra tu abrigo o al menos abrocha tu sudadera. Tus músculos son geniales y todo, pero tus tatuajes tiene el maldito símbolo de tu tripulación en ellos.

―Oh, cierto –dijo Law, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se cerraba la sudadera y el abrigo.

―Cuidaras mi sombrero, ¿Verdad? –le preguntó Luffy a Sabo.

―Tan pronto como no estemos encubiertos, volverá a tu cabeza –dijo Sabo solemnemente. ―Ahora, por favor, para con los ojos de cachorro…

— ¿Tengo que usar esto? –preguntó Law, tocando el sombrero de Sabo. —Prefiero ponerme la capucha.

—Vale, bien –dijo Nami. —Sanji, ¿Cómo está la peluca?

—Me veo horrible de castaño –dijo Sanji. —Pero el flequillo oculta mis cejas, así que me la quedaré. ¡Oh, pongamos el sombrero de copa en cabeza de musgo!

— ¡Mi bandana está _bien_ para cubrir mi cabello! –se quejó Zoro.

—Dejaremos mi sombrero aquí –dijo Sabo.

—Jinbei, Brook, ¿Estarán bien solos? –preguntó Ace.

—Creo que tenemos cubierto el deber de guardia. Nos uniremos a ustedes cuando se desate el infierno –dijo Jinbei.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso va a pasar? –preguntó Brook.

—Recuerdas de quién estamos hablando, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Jinbei.

— ¡Oh! Tienes un buen punto, debería afilar mi espada, yohohoho… –dijo Brook mientras los otros desembarcaban. — ¡Ya los extraño!

.o.o.o.

—Muy bien, terminemos con esto –dijo Sabo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. —Examinaremos un poco el lugar para que el equipo de la fábrica tenga tiempo de llegar allí. Luego, algunos de nosotros devolveremos a Caesar mientras que el resto despeja una ruta de escape… con suerte.

—Entendido, Sab-bro –dijo Franky. — ¡Avancemos!

Él, Robin, Usopp, Ace, Penguin y Shachi se fueron.

—Entonces, qué, ¿Solo esperamos? –se quejó Luffy.

—Anticipé esto –suspiró Nami, sacando un monedero. —Encontremos un restaurante.

—Nami, es por eso que todos te amamos –dijo Luffy con seriedad.

—Me apunto para comer –dijo Koala.

— ¿Qué pasa si alguien se d cuenta de que estamos llevando a un tipo corpulento con la muñecas encadenadas? –preguntó Chopper mientras Jean Bart tiraba de un Caesar interesantemente disfrazado.

—…Él es claramente el novio fetichista de Jean Bart –decidió Nami.

—Nunca más voy a mover objetos pesados para ti –juró Jean Bart.

—Esperen, chicos… ¿Dónde está Zoro? –preguntó Nami con lentitud.

— ¡Cabeza de musgo de mierda! –maldijo Sanji. —Iré a buscarlo, lo mantendré fuera de problemas… ¡Trabajaremos con el equipo de escape, supongo! ¡Nos vemos en unos minutos!

—Bepo, ve con ellos, tienes suficiente buen sentido de dirección para cancelar el de Zoro –dijo Law. —…Creo.

— ¡Claro, Capitán! –dijo Bepo, corriendo detrás de Sanji. — ¡Espera!

Nami suspiró.

—Bueno, es un gran comienzo, ¿Huh?

.o.o.o.

Ace realmente habría jurado que estaba listo para cualquier cosa cuando se dirigieran a la fábrica… pero cualquier cosa no implicaba ser secuestrado por pequeños enanos con cola…. Luffy iba a estar molesto porque también se perdió de esto, ¿Huh?

* * *

_**No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.**_


	2. Se Puso Peor

Kuzan y Fujitora habían estado discutiendo seriamente la mejor manera de demoler por completo el sistema de Warlord—y hacer que Doflamingo se metiera en tantos problemas como pudieran porque, a la _mierda_ él—cuando uno de los socios de Doflamingo apareció.

Kuzan lo miró. Señor Pink era uno de los miembros más tolerables de la pandilla a pesar de vestirse como un bebé y tener una cantidad extraña de fanáticas que no parecían entender que no significaban nada, incluso si era un tipo que lo decía de la manera más insultante posible.

—Están aquí –dijo el hombre simplemente, el chupete no impidió en absoluto el habla.

Kuzan se preguntó distraídamente si Fujitora sabía cómo se vestía el tipo. Seguramente alguien tuvo que habérselo dicho.

—Genial, terminemos con esto. Si los tomamos por sorpresa, nadie tiene que salir lastimado.

Sintió un poco de lastima por Law y Nico Robin—Law por el hecho de que Doflamingo lo _había_ usado cuando era niño y Robin por el hecho de que a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos y la tripulación que quería protegerla, había caminado en una trampa. Lo menos que podía hacer era no dañarlos grave mente durante su captura.

También estaba el hecho de que Puño de Fuego Ace podía ser un gran problema para él personalmente y que el Haki del Conquistador del Sombrero de Paja Luffy necesita ser tratado con delicadeza—preferiblemente noqueándolo antes de que lo usara.

—No los estamos emboscando, bueno, no exactamente y no de inmediato –dijo el Señor Pink.

— ¿Por qué no? La idea de Aokiji tiene mérito táctico –dijo Fujitora.

—Vamos a emboscarlos en el intercambio de rehenes. No queremos que Caesar se lastime –explicó el Señor Pink. —Tenemos que hacer esto… delicadamente.

—Sí, el Vicealmirante Smoker transmitió la facilidad con que el científico fue secuestrado por la alianza pirata –dijo Fujitora. —Suena frágil.

—Y estúpido –agregó Kuzan porque, ¿Cómo perdió un Logia de gas, con varias formas de esconderse y atacar furtivamente las personas, cuando tenía la ventaja de jugar en casa? —Entonces, ¿Cómo hacemos esto?

—Recibir órdenes de piratas… un día triste para la Marina –murmuró Fujitora.

Esto llevó a algunas de las fanáticas a reflexionar sobre cuán 'genial' era el Señor Pink por hacer tal cosa. Kuzan no pudo decir si el tipo estaba irritado, avergonzado, o ambos, mientras gruñía para que se callaran y encontraran a alguien de su edad.

—Aokiji viene conmigo –dijo Pink. —Esperemos que verlo en el intercambio desconcentre a la tripulación lo suficiente para una captura fácil. Si no, Fujitora y sus hombres estarán listos para ellos.

—Terminemos con esto –suspiró Kuzan, poniéndose de pie. —Encantado de hablar contigo, Fujitora.

—Un placer, Aokiji.

.o.o.o.

— ¡Oh, gracias a Dios que te encontramos! –dijo Bepo.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Zoro. —Oh, sí, me preguntaba a dónde fueron los demás.

—Los demás… oh, no importa, ¡El punto es que te encontramos! –dijo Bepo, abrazándolo.

— ¿Encontramos? –preguntó Zoro.

—Sí, yo y… ¿Dónde está Sanji? –preguntó Bepo.

—Estúpido cocinero, justo como él perderse –dijo Zoro, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Bepo gimió, golpeándose la cara con una pata.

—Al Capitán no le va a gustar esto… –Bepo suspiró. —No, espera, ¡Él está allí! ¡Oh gracias a Dios!

Tomó l mano de Zoro, ignorando la objeción del espadachín acerca de sostenerse la manos porque no iba a perder al tipo de nuevo, y lo arrastró hacia Sanji y la mujer con al que estaba hablando.

—Sanji, ¿Quién es ella?

—Es Viola –dijo Sanji, sonriendo estúpidamente. Viola saludó, luciendo un poco confundida por la reacción de Sanji.

—Deja de coquetear, cocinero del amor, tenemos un trabajo que hacer –murmuró Sanji, cruzando los brazos.

—Oh, bueno, qué pena para ti, cerebro de musgo, he estado recibiendo información importante. Sí que cállate –dijo Sanji alegremente.

— ¡Por favor no peleen! –dijo Bepo.

—Viola es de la antigua familia gobernante aquí –dijo Sanji. —La que Doflamingo destrono.

—…Una princesa con la que trabajar. Vale, sí, esto es familiar –admitió Zoro. — ¿Qué quieres?

—Mi sobrina, Rebecca, está encarcelada en el Coliseo como gladiador, junto con mi padre –dijo Viola. —Si tu tripulación realmente va a causar caos en esta isla, necesitamos sacar a Rebecca por lo menos. Ellos solo la usaran como rehén.

—Probablemente el tipo de rehén del que Luffy podría estar molesto sobre dejar que la lastimen –agregó Sanji.

—Vale, vamos al Coliseo, patearé el trasero de todos, tomamos a la princesa y al rey y salimos, nos encontramos con la tripulación de escape, procedemos como siempre –dijo Zoro.

—Sabes que no va a ser así de simple… –Bepo suspiró cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia el coliseo.

.o.o.o.

—Votaría que eliminemos a Baby 5 tan rápido como podamos –dijo Koala. —Sus poderes sonaban bastante diversificados y como si ella apoyara mucho a los demás…

—Él no está escuchando –señaló Law, golpeando a Luffy en la cabeza mientras el hombre de goma comía fideos.

— ¿Umph-uh? –preguntó Luffy, con la boca llena. Law puso los ojos en blanco.

—Golpearemos a Baby 5 primero –dijo Sabo.

—Mm-vale. ¿Quién quiere hacerlo? Yo quiero golpear a Doflamingo –dijo Luffy.

—Koala podría ser buena, ella golpea fuerte –dijo Nami, pasando un brazo alrededor de su compañera pelirroja.

— ¿Crees que nos hemos detenido lo suficiente? –preguntó Jean Bart.

—Claramente lo suficiente para Law –murmuró Sabo en voz baja. El cirujano estaba tenso, constantemente mirando al castillo.

—Jean Bart tiene razón, tendremos que ponernos en marcha pronto –dijo Luffy.

—Pero Bepo y los dos tortolitos todavía no han regresado –dijo Koala.

—Jean Bart y Koala pueden encontrarlos como parte del esquipo de escape, supongo –dijo Luffy. —Son Sanji, Zoro, y Bepo. ¡Todos son geniales y estarán totalmente bien!

.o.o.o.

—Entonces… ¿Eres su sobrina? –preguntó Bepo cuando Rebecca y un extraño juguete de una pierna se presentaron al grupo por Violet. —El cabello de los humanos vienen en muchos colores…

—Viniste aquí con el cerebro de musgo, ¿Recuerdas? –preguntó Sanji.

— ¡Lo siento! –murmuró Bepo.

—Hoy hay un doble torneo –dijo Violet. —Mi padre iba a competir con Rebecca, pero Doflamingo lo llevó al castillo.

—Y yo todavía necesito competir –admitió Rebecca. —Estaré bien, tía Violet, he sobrevivido duro.

—No cuando la isla está a punto de ponerse de cabeza por un ataque de una tripulación que no conoces –dijo el Soldado de la Ira Estruendosa con firmeza. — ¡Podrías ser tomada como rehén!

—Mi preocupación exactamente –dijo Violet.

—La nuestra también, es el tipo de cosas por las que nuestro capitán podría caer –dijo Zoro. —Así que estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que no suceda.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que a un prisionero no se le permiten guardaespaldas –dijo el Soldado de la Ira Estruendosa.

—Uno de nosotros entrará al torneo como su compañero, obviamente –dijo Zoro. —…Err, niña, esa no es verdadera armadura, ¿Verdad?

—Hay un límite de pero de la armadura –dijo Rebecca. —Y lo hicieron todavía más bajo para mí, específicamente.

La sangre de Sanji hirvió. ¿Obligar a una _joven chica_ a competir con esa ropa contra su voluntad? ¿Con las obvias esperanzas de que la exposición facilitaría matarla?

Zoro le dio un codazo.

—Tranquilo Cocinero, no te prendas todavía. Nos estamos escondiendo, ¿Recuerdas?

—Lo siento. Bueno, si _tenemos_ que mantener el peso de tu ropa más o menos igual que ahora… veamos, ¿Cuánto de esta capa equivaldría a mi chaqueta? –preguntó Sanji, pasándole su abrigo.

—Es un poco pesado así que… ¿Tal vez seis pulgadas? ¿Ocho? –preguntó Bepo, sopesando la tela verde en sus patas.

—Eso no es tan malo –dijo Zoro, ayudando a Bepo a rasgar mientras Rebecca se ponía la chaqueta sobre su bikini. —Muy bien, entonces, ingresamos a Bepo como compañero de Rebecca para mantenerla con vida, y luego los tomamos cuando todo se vaya a la mierda. ¿Entendido?

—Me gusta Rebecca, ¿Pero por qué yo? –preguntó Bepo.

—Solo eres un Mink usando artes marciales, ese es un tipo de estándar –dijo Zoro. —Si bien es bastante conocido, el hijo de Mihawk es un tipo con tres espadas y las patadas en llamas del cocinero no están lejos de eso.

—Wow, un panda kung-fu es el más discreto… –el Soldado de la Ira Estruendosa gimió.

—En realidad soy un oso polar con mucho hollín –admitió Bepo. —Entonces, Rebecca, ¿Cuál es tu estilo de lucha?

Uso Haki de la Observación para evitar ataques y redirigir el impulso de mis oponentes para sacarlos del ring –dijo Rebecca.

—Oh, eso suena bien –dijo Bepo. — ¿Y los ataques? No quiero toparme con ellos.

—Um… no conozco ninguna técnica ofensiva –admitió Rebecca.

Zoro, Sanji y Bepo la miraron fijamente.

— _¿QUÉ?_ –exigieron.

— ¡No tengo ningún ataque! –explicó Rebecca.

— ¿Cómo? –preguntó Zoro. —No, peor, _¿Por qué?_

—Zoro, respira –dijo Bepo.

—Cálmate, cabeza de musgo –agregó Sanji.

— ¡No! ¿Ella tiene una espada y no sabe cómo _apuñalar_ o _ cortar_? –dijo Zoro enojado. —Espera un… ¡Dame eso!

Arrebató la espada de Rebecca.

— ¿…La hoja está _desafilada_?

—Uh oh –murmuró Bepo cuando los ojos de Zoro comenzaron temblar.

Sanji se plató entre Rebecca y Zoro.

— ¡No te desquites con ella, cerebro de musgo, es un año menor que Chopper por amor de Dios! Además, quieren que muerda, por lo que podrían haberle dado una espada sin filo.

— ¡No quiero herir a nadie! –explicó Rebecca.

—Oh hombre, es como cuando conocimos a Vivi de nuevo… –murmuró Zoro. — ¡Cocinero, explica!

—Está muy bien no querer lastimar a las personas, pero a veces necesitas saber al menos cómo lastimarlas, no matarlas, sino simplemente lastimarlas para que no te lastimes –dijo Sanji. —No todas las peleas están en un ring donde puedes confiar en una alarma para ganar. ¿Qué pasaría si cabeza de musgo y yo fuéramos personas que quieran lastimarte en este momento—como si alguna vez pudiera lastimar a una dama, que absurdo, pero _imagina_—serías capaz de defenderte?

—Bueno, no sé qué haces… pero si él es hijo de un Warlord conocido por su habilidad con la espada, dudaría que pudiera hacer mucho contra Zoro –dijo Rebecca, con los hombros caídos. —Mi entrenamiento ha sido para sobrevivir en el ring, nada más.

—La cosa es que, contra viento y marea, sería mejor ir por herir-y-huir –dijo Zoro. —Tu Haki probablemente también podría ayudar.

—Y dado que esperamos causar un caos serio… bueno, vamos a eliminar esa parte al menos –dijo Sanji. —Cerebro de hierba, Bepo, enséñenle… lo que puedan. Violet y yo buscaremos una espada que funcione.

.o.o.o.

—Muy bien, ¡Operación Detengan Sugar y Salven a la Princesa empieza! –decidió Ace.

— ¡Los números adicionales serán de _súper_ ayuda! –Franky estuvo de acuerdo. —Pero, hey, Leo, ¿Podrías envíale un mensaje a nuestros capitanes sobre esto?

Robin asintió.

—Mansherry podría ser una gran ventaja para el lado de Donquixote si la usan antes de que podamos liberarla. Tendremos que mantener nuestro lado listo.

—Además, su idea de veneno es mucha más segura que nuestro plan de noquearla físicamente, si realmente tenemos que ser tan cuidadosos al tocarla –dijo Penguin.

—En serio, pensé que íbamos a tener a Usopp tirándole un ladrillo en la cara –dijo Shachi.

—…Alguien debería habérmelo dicho. Hubiera traído ladrillos –dijo Usopp, levantando la vista mientras interrumpía sus historias para los tontatta.

— ¡Me gusta como respaldo! ¡Consíganle a Usoland ladrillos! –Leo le dijo a algunos de sus seguidores.

—Estoy con Leo, buen respaldo –dijo Ace. —Seré el segundo respaldo de seguridad.

— ¿Quemarla hasta la inconciencia? –preguntó Penguin.

—Inhalación de humo, idiota –dijo Shachi.

—Sí, eso tiene más sentido –admitió Penguin.

.o.o.o.

—No puedo creer que piensen que están siendo discretos –meditó Doflamingo cuando Monet entregó un informe de los movimientos de los Corazones de Paja[1], tamborileando con los dedos en su silla.

—No puedo creer que me hayas puedo en una silla y la estés moviendo alrededor en lugar de solo a mí cuando tengo unas ocho pulgadas de altura. Y, sin embargo, aquí estamos –murmuró Rocinante.

— ¿Alguna vez te callas? Ugh, debes haber sido tan molesto como un hermano, hablando todo el tiempo –dijo Doflamingo.

Rocinante se rió ante la ironía.

—O tal vez solo loco –murmuró Doflamingo. —Perdona sus malos modales, Monet, ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—Realmente no noté nada sobre Law que fuera diferente de cómo lo describiste en Marineford –dijo. —Parecía tenso, pero el Sombrero de Paja parecía estar frenándolo.

―Ugh, el novio, ¿Cómo lo olvidé? –Doflamingo gruñó, Rocinante casi se cayó de la silla cuando Doflamingo le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza en un ángulo incómodo. ―Bueno, no importa. Haré que Sugar también lo haga olvidar al Sombrero de Paja. Quizás entonces él sea la mano derecha que siempre quise, fufufufu…

A Rocinante no le gustó la expresión de la cara de su hermano.

―Quien sabe –dijo Doflamingo, abriendo ampliamente los brazos. ― ¡Quizás esté buscando a alguien nuevo sin su novio! Y creció _tan_ bien…

― ¡Estás enfermo! –le dijo Rocinante. ― ¡Ese es tu _sobrino_! ¡Lo conociste cuando tenía _diez_!

― ¡Cómo dices esas cosas sobre el joven maestro! –gritó Monet.

―Está bien, Monet. Puedo lidiar con el traidor yo mismo –dijo Doflamingo. ―Ahora vete. Estoy seguro de que alguien necesita detener a Aokiji un poco…

―Seguramente puedes decirlo frente a tu querido compañero –murmuró Rocinante cundo Monet se fue rápidamente. ― ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres debatir tu atracción enferma por tu sobrino?

― ¿Sobrino? –Doflamingo se echó a reír, antes de que cuerdas tiraran a Rocinante al aire, tirando de sus extremidades de madera. ―Somos Dragones Celestiales, la sangre de los _dioses_, Rocinante. Un dios no acepta a un mortal como hijo.

―_Law es mi hijo_ –Rocinante grito. Chilló cuando Doflamingo comenzó a contorsionarlo de varis maneras. ― ¡Y no eres un dios, eres un monstruo!

―Un demonio, en realidad. Un dios caído –dijo Doflamingo. ―Pero volveré a levantarme y dominaré este mundo―

― ¿Tienes _alguna _idea de cuantas personas piensan eso de sí mismas? '¡Voy a hacer esto y dominaré el mundo!'. Como tu hermano pequeño, déjame decirte que no eres único, Doffy –dijo Rocinante.

―Lo soy. Porque realmente voy a hacer –dijo Doflamingo.

―Vas a _perder_ –siseó Rocinante. ―Al igual que todos los demás. Y eso es lo que odias, ¿No? Ser como _todos los demás_― _¡Oof!_

Lanzado contra una pared. Eso era nuevo.

―Soy **mejor** –la fuera del Haki molesto sacudió la habitación. ―Mejor que cualquier otra persona que lo haya intentado. **Y no lo olvides.**

Y de repente Doflamingo volvió a sonreír, y eso fue más aterrado que cualquier hazaña de poder que pudiera lograr.

― ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer, Rocinante? Voy a tomar a tu amigo y a tu 'hijo' y hacer que peleen. Voy a hacerte mirar mientras Aokiji me entrega a Law. A continuación, los encadenare piedra marina. Aokiji estará cansado después de Law después de todo. Entonces voy a hacer que Sugar te regrese a la normalidad… así que por un momento, todos se darán cuenta de lo que realmente sucedió… antes de que _vuele el cerebro del hombre de hielo _en frente de ti y Law.

Rocinante gruñó.

—Eres un idiota si crees que puedes.

— ¿Entonces apuestas a que Law derrotara a Aokiji? –dijo Doflamingo. —Interesante apuesta.

—Kuzan no es tan fácil de someter. Y mientras intentas hacerlo, también tendrás que preocuparte por Sombrero de Paja Luffy, Puño de fuego Ace, Caballero del Mar Jinbei y _muchas_ otras personas que podrían unirse a Kuzan para derribarte una vez que comiences a atacarlo –dijo Rocinante. —Sin mencionar el hecho de que creo que el Almirante que hiciste venir lo ayudaría a él por encima de ti. Y suponiendo que de laguna manera los matarás a todos… le responderás al Emperador Shanks, ¿No? No lo entiendes, Doffy. La ventana para que salgas de la cima se está encogiendo con cada segundo.

—Esa confidencia será tu muerte, hermanito –dijo Doflamingo. —Y no seré yo quien te salve de eso.

.o.o.o.

—Así que, ¿Cómo de trampa se siente esto? –preguntó Luffy a Sabo y Law mientras se dirigían al castillo.

—Demasiado –dijo Law. —Vamos a matarlos por eso.

—Me enfocaría más en sobrevivir antes de pensar en qué hacer con ellos –dijo Sabo a la vez que Luffy agarraba la mano de Law para que se relajara y Nami y Chopper llevaban a su rehén.

—Jean Bart y Koala deberían tener nuestra salida cubierta. Por lo menos podrían decirles a Jinbei y Brook que preparen los barcos para huir si realmente se pone mal –dijo Nami.

.o.o.o.

—Eres un buen luchador –Rebecca jadeó mientras ella y Bepo lograban pasar otra ronda.

— ¡Gracias! –dijo Bepo. — ¡Tuve a un lunático dándonos una golpiza a mí, mi capitán y mis amigos por un año!

—…Vale, entonces –dijo Rebecca. —Veo dónde Zoro aprendió a enseñar.

—Oh. Oh, um, no. Zoro dice que después del entrenamiento de su papá, Rayleigh no fue tan malo –dijo Bepo.

—El papá de Zoro suena aterrador.

—Es un Warlord –dijo Bepo.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedan mantenerse así? –Viola le preguntó Zoro.

—Las posturas de Rebecca se están volviendo un poco descuidadas, ella necesita más tiempo para descansar –dijo Zoro. —Pero creo que estarán bien para los dos encuentros más que tienen en el torneo.

—Crucen los dedos –murmuró Sanji.

.o.o.o.

— ¡Tiempo de empezar! –declaró Ace cuando llegaron a ala fabrica.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Luffy, señalando hacia Kuzan.

—Estás hablando conmigo, no con él –dijo Doflamingo secamente.

—Sí, en un minuto, Mingo. Tú aquí, razón –le exigió Luffy al ex Almirante.

—Me estoy asegurando de que este intercambio se realice sin problemas –dijo Kuzan.

—Seguro que eso no suena ominoso –comentó Law.

—Mantuve mi parte del trato. Ahora dame a Caesar –dijo Doflamingo.

—…Estas demasiado tranquilo –dijo Sabo. —Deberías estar furioso. Deberías entrar en pánico porque un Almirante viene a patearte el trasero. Pero estás… bien.

—Tal vez creo que Kaido me ayudará –dijo Doflamingo. —O… tal vez tenga razón.

— ¿Acerca de? –preguntó Nami, cargando la punta de su bastón y balanceándola cerca de la garganta de Caesar.

—Esta es una trampa ominosa, por supuesto –dijo Doflamingo. — ¿Crees que el gobierno dejaría que un Warlord fuera expulsado de su cargo? No, no, no. Aokiji ni siquiera es su verdadero problema—el nuevo Almirante Fujitora está aquí con un escuadrón completo, además de mi tripulación.

— ¿Por qué mentirían por escoria como tú? –exigió Law.

—Porque soy más poderoso que el gobierno –dijo Doflamingo. —Tengo conexiones.

— ¿Tienes a los jodidos Dragones Celestiales aceptando esto? –gruñó Sabo.

—Eso explica mucho –murmuró Kuzan. —De todos modos, niños, lo siento, pero ustedes están en medio de una trampa. Entréguense tranquilamente y nadie ale herido.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. Tenemos un rehén –dijo Law.

—Y puedo congelar a la chica del cima allí antes de que pueda hacer algo, ¿Cuál es tu punto? Preguntó Kuzan. —Lamento que tenga que terminar así Law, pero tú _caminaste directamente en ello._

—Aokiji tiene razón. Me temo que estas en una mala posición –dijo Doflamingo cuando Buffalo fue a liberar a Caesar, y Nami retrocedió con una mirada fulminante. —Oh, Law, ¿Realmente pensaste que esto funcionaría?

Law sonrió burlón.

—Sí. Lo hice. Pero por suerte me ganaron.

Buffalo fue incrustado en la pared por una patada de Caesar.

— _¿Qué?_ –Doflamingo jadeó.

—Oh, ¿Creías que seríamos tan tontos como para traerte a Caesar con lo que hiciste? –preguntó Sabo cuando Caesar se convirtió en Bentham. —No lo creo. Ahora, a menos que quieras retirar esta traición y dejar que el Almirante y ex Almirante te a_rresten_, nuestros compañeros mataran a tu payaso.

—En realidad es un científico –dijo Chopper.

—Payaso –dijeron Nami y Luffy.

—Perdón por interrumpir, pero no tienen idea de cuantas personas estás poniendo en peligro –dijo Kuzan.

—Entonces arréstalo, Hombre hielo –dijo La con frialdad. —Y ya no estarán en peligro.

—Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero decir –dijo Kuzan. —Law, estás empujando tu propia venganza por la vida de miles de personas.

—Dice el tipo que mató a su propio amigo para mandar una Buster Call sobre una isla inocente –se burló Law.

La única advertencia que alguien tuvo fue la repentina caída de temperatura antes de que Kuzan lanzar a Law por la habitación de un puñetazo.

—_No_ tienes derecho a hablar sobre eso –gruñó Kuzan antes de bloquear un Red Hawk cubierto de Haki de Luffy mientras Chopper ayudaba a Law a salir de la pared.

—Jodete –gruñó Law, generando un Room. — ¿Quieres a Caesar? _Nunca_ lo tendrás. ¡Shambles!

Law, Sabo, Luffy, Nami, Chopper u Bentham desapareciedon de la habitación y terminaron en uno de los patios.

— ¿Cómo pudo _poner_ a Kuzan de su lado? Se preguntó Sabo, arrojándole a Luffy su sombrero a cambio de sus googles.

—Con el desastre de memorias, probablemente –dijo Nami cuando Law recuperó su gorro. —Muy bien, este es el peor de los casos. Necesitamos llegar a la fábrica y ayudar a los demás a derribarla y luego salir de aquí.

— ¡Aunque necesitamos encontrar a R! –dijo Luffy.

—Derriben a Sugar y nosotros nos encargaremos de la fábrica –dijo Sabo. — ¿Law?

—Estoy bien –dijo Law. —Solo… realmente enojado.

—Eso tiene sentido –dijo Luffy. —Vale, vamos a— ¡Hey! **¡Fuera de nuestro camino!**

Algunos de los miembros más débiles se desmayaron, pero Buffalo, Baby 5, Machvise y Lao G parecían ilesos.

—Recuerda quién atacar primero –Sabo murmuró, sacando su rifle.

—En eso estoy. ¡Thunderbolr Tempo! –dijo Nami, lanzando un ataque letal hacia Baby 5.

— ¡Cuidado! –gritó Chopper, derribando a Law para evitar una lanza de hielo que venía por su espalda.

Los ojos de Law se entrecerraron. Aokiji era la mayor amenaza… y aparentemente le apuntaba solo a _él_.

—Lo siento, Luffy. ¡Shambles!

Se teletransportó así mismo y a Kuzan—y a Chopper, oops—a una calle al otro lado del palacio.

— ¡Tony-ya, encuentra un caracol! ¡Llama al barco, diles a Jinbei y al esqueleto que maten a Caesar! ¡Ahora!

—Oh no, ¡No lo harás! –dijo Kuzan, apuntándole a Chopper mientras cambiaba al Walk Point y corría. Law cortó su brazo antes de que la explosión de hielo pudiera salir de su mano, lo que hizo que apunte mal y casi golpeara a unos civiles que huían.

— ¡Maldita sea, Law!

— ¡Hiciste la elección equivocada, poniéndote de lado de Doflamingo! –gruñó Law. — ¡Y es la última elección que harás!

.o.o.o.

—Lo sabía, Law vs. Aokiji –se rió Doflamingo. —Law notó que el hombre de hielo lo quería y trató de ser _noble_ llevando la pelea a otra parte. Hmm… ese ciervo que se escapó podría ser un problema. Dellinger, encárgate. Monet, ve como refuerzo para el resto de la familia en contra de Sombrero de Paja.

— ¡Sí, Doffy! –ambos dijeron, saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

— ¿No es un bien espectáculo? –preguntó Doflamingo, acomodando con calma los brazos y las piernas de Rocinante. —Allí. Ahora no te lo perderás. Siéntate tranquilo y disfruta del espectáculo… hermanito.

.o.o.o.

Mientras Franky peleaba con el hombre del pañal, Robin observó con horror cómo Sugar creaba más juguetes. Se preguntó quiénes eran, quienes habían sido… y cómo se sentían, obligados a luchar contras sus amigos.

Maldijo en voz baja cuando Trébol volvió a soltarse. Su mucosidad hacía imposible que ella pudiera agarrarlo lo suficiente como para romperle el cuello… al menos el fuego de Ace lo estaba reteniendo, pero tenía que ser demasiado cuidadoso para evitar quemar los juguetes…

Ella sintió algo.

Algo la agarró del brazo—uno de lo que brotó del suelo para contener un juguete que se lanzaba hacia Shachi.

Ella no podía moverse.

No.

No, no, no.

Solo una muñeca, Robin observó impotente cómo el plan de sus amigos seguía desmoronándose.

* * *

[1] Por lo general no traduzco el nombre de la tripulación de Law (Heart) pero no tenía sentido si no lo traducía completo.


	3. Llamada de Atención

Jinbei casi pierde el equilibrio cuando el submarino se tambaleó.

— ¿Qué demonios?

— ¡Pensé que nos estábamos escondiendo en el submarino para que nadie nos encontrara! –dijo Brook al ver el cielo fuera de las ventanillas.

—Si ninguno de nosotros salió a la superficie… ¿Quién lo hizo? –preguntó Jinbei.

— ¿Debería lidiar con nuestro rehén? –preguntó Brook. Prepárate para hacerlo –dijo Jinbei. —Oh no…

— ¿La Marina? –preguntó Brook mientras miraba afuera. — ¡Oh Dios! ¿Es ese uno de los nuevos…?

—Almirante Fujitora. Lo he visto en los periódicos –dijo Jinbei.

—Entreguen a Caesar Clown y acepten su arresto y no los mataremos aquí y ahora –advirtió Fujitora.

— ¿Realmente está amenazándote en el agua? –preguntó Brook, tamborileando con los dedos sobre su espada.

—Creo que lo está –dijo Jinbei, frunciendo el ceño. —Tendremos que hablar con él sobre eso.

.o.o.o.

— ¡AAAAAAAH! –Chopper gritó mientras corría por el castillo. —Tengo que encontrar un Den Den Mushi, tengo que encontrar un Den Den Mushi— _¿Dónde guardan estas personas los Den Den Mushi?_

Trotó nerviosamente en su lugar por un momento.

—Vale, vale, Doflamingo está aquí en alguna parte, tengo que ser sutil acerca— ¡Ah!

Fue derribado por una fuerte patada.

—Huh. Un reno parlante –meditó un tipo en tacones. —Raro…

— ¿_Yo_ _soy_ raro? –exigió Chopper, señalándolo con la cabeza. Oh, espera, mejor jugar a la defensiva. — ¡Guard Point!

Afortunadamente, el siguiente ataque fue absorbido por su espeso pelaje, aunque lo hizo rodar.

— ¡Oh no! ¡No escaleras, no escaleras!

.o.o.o.

— ¡Estas personas son más difíciles de lidiar de lo que pensé que serían! –se quejó Nami cuando Sabo apenas se colocó delante de ella a tiempo para bloquear a Buffalo, que estaba usando a Baby 5 como espada, con su tubería.

— ¡Al menos el hombre súper pesado no está aplastando a nuestro capitán! –dijo Bentham, esquivando un golpe de Lao G mientras Luffy rebotada de Machvise aterrizando sobre él una vez más.

— ¡Pero tenemos que encontrar a Law y Chopper! –dijo Nami. —Y Koala… Jean Bart… el equipo de la fábrica…

—Esto es malo –estuvo de acuerdo Sabo. —Nami, haz algunas nubes para cubrir, entonces lanzas a la cuenta de diez. Necesito retroceder un poco para disparar.

.o.o.o.

—Están a salvo –suspiró Violet cuando Rebecca y Bepo fañaron su pelea final. —Muy bien, ahora, solo sacamos a Rebecca mientras todos están cansados…

— ¿Quién es el extraño tipo rectangular? –preguntó Zoro cuando un hombre con un tocado entró en el ring.

—Diamante. Uno de los cuatro ejecutivos de Doflamingo –dijo Sanji. —Es un espadachín, ¿Recuerdas?

—Oh no –dijo Violet cuando fue anunciado que el premio por ganar era una pelea contra Diamante. —No…

—Vale, les está dando un respiro, necesitamos un plan –murmuró Sanji mientras Diamante continuaba jugando con la multitud.

—Está bien… vale, tan pronto como él crea que Bepo y Rebecca están acorralados, el cocinero y yo intervenimos. Sanji, bloqueare su espada, patea su cabeza –dijo Zoro.

—Factible –coincidió Sanji. —Desearía saber cómo les v a los demás…

—Puedo ayudar con eso –dijo Violet. —Mi Fruta del Diablo me permite ver cualquier cosa… están luchando contra la tripulación. Yo… no puedo decir cómo va la pelea de la fábrica… pero tus amigos en el castillo parecen estar teniendo problemas… y los dos en las calles… ¡Oh no, Pica!

—Mierda… ¿Pueden aguantar unos minutos? –preguntó Zoro.

—Creo que sí. La chica pelirroja parece estar esquivando y el hombre gigante está resistiendo sus golpes, pero… Trafalgar Law parece estar en apuros… –dijo Violet.

—Law es fuerte, se las arreglará –dijo oro. — ¿Qué hay de Chopper? ¡Busca un pequeño reno!

.o.o.o.

Chopper se estaba mareando. Dellinger había decidido claramente que tirarlo por las escaleras era la manera de lidiar con él en Guard Point. Trató de molestarlo, tal vez jugando con él.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pensé que me darías un paseo divertido en lugar de una pelea!

Eso sonaba como algo que Law diría… bueno, cuando no era del todo extraño de todos modos. Chopper tendría que decírselo después de que arreglaran las cosas.

—Por qué tú…

Chopper vio un caracol en una mesa cerca de un florero. Si pudiera llegar a él…

Dellinger lo golpeó contra la pared.

— ¡Te tengo ahora! Vamos a afeitar este pelaje— ¡Woah!

Los ojos de Chopper se abrieron cuando Dellinger casi tuvo su tendón cortado por una espada.

— ¡Vete! –gritó el viejo con una capa azul. — ¡Lo detendré!

— ¡Al carajo que lo harás! Se burló Dellinger.

— ¡Vete! –dijo el viejo.

Chopper quería ayudarlo… pero primero tenía que usar el Den Den Mushi. Tenía que transmitir el mensaje.

— ¡Volveré por ti!

Regresó al Walk Point, tomó el caracol en su boca y corrió.

.o.o.o.

—Mi padre detuvo a su oponente. Está corriendo con un Den Den Mushi ahora… realmente no es tan pequeño, pero los renos se ven bastante distintos –dijo Violet cuando comenzó la pelea.

— ¿Está corriendo en forma de reno? –preguntó Sanji cuando comenzó la pelea. —Debe tener prisa…

.o.o.o.

—Genial, ¡Puede fusionarse con piedra y hay roca por todas partes! ¡Justo lo que necesitábamos! –Jean Bart gruñó cuando Pica se adueñó de una casa para buscarlos una vez más.

—Como si alguno de nosotros pudiera romper roca solida –dijo Koala. — ¡Mientras lo sigamos destrozando, se estancara! ¡Alguien puede venir a ayudarnos más tarde!

.o.o.o.

Kuzan respiró hondo. Se las arregló para evitar que Law hiciera demasiado daño y evacuó la calle, a costa de que constantemente le quitaran las extremidades.

—Law, estoy acostumbrado a quebrarme, estás desperdiciando tu tiempo con esto –lo regañó.

—Mientras trates conmigo, no lastimarás a mis amigos –dijo Law. —Y mientras estés atrapado peleando conmigo, puedo descubrir cómo vencerte.

— ¿Con lo loco que estás ahora? Lo dudo –dijo Kuzan. Law había estado abusando del Tact para intentar jalar a Kuzan para acercarse lo suficiente arrancarle el corazón—Fujitora le había contado lo que le pasó a Smoker. ¿Quién demonios hacía eso? —e innecesariamente desperdició energía mientras lo hacía.

Más importante aún, no se había dado cuenta de que Kuzan había activado una de sus técnicas más furtivas; Sub Zero, la habilidad de bajar la temperatura en un área localizada. Sin embargo, probablemente lo notará pronto, cuando comenzara a ver su aliento.

Si pudiera forzar a Law a desmayarse, sería bueno. Entonces se aseguraría de que Doflamingo cumpliera su parte del trato.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Por qué no está Mingo aquí? –preguntó Luffy, finalmente haciendo que Machvise cayera con un Elephant Gun en la cara.

—Piensa que no vale la pena pelear –dijo Sabo. —Cree que tiene todo bajo control.

—Voy a romper sus estúpidas gafas de sol y su estúpida sonrisa –decidió Luffy mientras que hacía a Buffalo tropezar para que Sabo pudiera atacarlo.

— ¡Genial! –dijeron Nami y Bentham, el bailaron pateó a Lao G contra Baby 5 para que Nami pudiera electrocútalos a ambos.

— ¡Vamos a buscar a Mingo! –dijo Luffy.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Jinbei? ¿Brook? –Chopper llamó mientras se transformara en su Heavy Point. — ¡Es Chopper! ¡Las cosas salieron mal! Tienes que… que… ya sabes, a Caesar, ¡Y luego ven a ayudar!

— ¿Chopper? –Brook parecía preocupado…. Y como si estuviera luchando contra gente. —Oh no, ¿Estas en problemas?

— ¡Todos lo estamos! ¡Por favor, apresúrate! –gritó Chopper, antes de colgar. Regresó corriendo por el pasillo, cambió a Walk Point y se estrelló con los cuernos contra Dellinger justo cuando el tipo estaba a punto de acabar con el viejo.

— ¡Mira quién ha vuelto! –se burló Dellinger pesar de las heridas punzantes. — ¡Tu cabeza va a mi habitación!

Chopper tragó y corrió, Dellinger pisándole los talones. El viejo arrojó su espada, haciendo que Dellinger se detuviera mientras Chopper dobló una esquina.

— ¡Trataré contigo más tarde! –escuchó gritar a Dellinger mientras corría hacia una habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Parecía la habitación de un niño, con juguetes en la cama… Chopper realmente esperaba que ninguno de ellos fuera víctima de Sugar…

Oh no. Estaba acorralado. Jinbei y Brook no llegarían a tiempo para rescatarlo… Law estaba luchando contra un _ex Almirante_… Luffy no sabía dónde estaba…

Chopper volvió al Brain Point y se golpeó la cabeza con sus cascos.

— ¡Piensa, piensa!

— ¡Escóndete en la cama! ¡Pretende ser un juguete!

Chopper levantó la vista para ver un títere de marioneta sin extremidades sentado en una silla frente a una ventana. Se miró a si mismo… sí, suponía que su Brain Point se parecí a un juguete.

— ¡Buena idea!

Abrió una de las ventanas antes de saltar a la cama y quedarse quieto con una dulce sonrisa pegada a su rostro, acurrucado entre dos osos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Chopper se obligó a no moverse, ni siquiera parpadear cuando Dellinger entró amenazadoramente en l habitación.

— ¡Tú, traidor! –dijo Dellinger, agarrando a la marioneta de la silla. — ¿A dónde se fue esa cosa?

_¿Cosa?_ Chopper le debía un golpe en la cara por eso…

—Por la ventana –dijo el juguete. —Sorprendido de que no terminó en medio de esa desagradable pelea allá abajo.

Dellinger miró hacia afuera. Law estaba teniendo su trasero pateado. Doffy es genial, ¡Descubriendo cómo conseguir un segundo Almirante a su lado!

Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Law estaba en problemas en su pelea? Chopper se obligó a quedarse quieto.

—Bueno, estás desobedeciendo las órdenes de Doffy en este momento, se supone que estoy forzado a ver la pelea, nada más –dijo el títere.

— ¡Mierda! –Dellinger dijo, volviendo a ponerlo en la silla y girándolo para mirar por la misma ventana.

—Bueno, ¡Inteligente de tu parte responderme! ¡Te habría arrancado el cuerpo!

Chopper observó al hombre con zapatos de tcon saltar desde la ventaana—el terrizaje tenía que doles, sin importaar qué, ¡Tenía que revisarse los tobillos seguramente! —y contó hasta diez antes de ir hacia la marioneta.

—Gracias.

—No soy del todo desinteresado. Mis extremidades están en la cómoda. ¿Puedes traerlas?

Chopper se convirtió en Heavy Point para poder alcanzarlas y traerlas de vuelta.

—Toma, mejor hago esto mientras tengo dedos.

Volvió a colocar las cuatro extremidades en su lugar.

—Listo. ¿Eres alguien que 'Sugar' convirtió en un juguete?

—Sí –dijo el títere.

—Y estabas viendo una pelea… ¡Law! –Chopper gritó al ver su amigo pelear contra el ex Almirante Kuzan. —Oh no, ¿Law? Oh hombre, ¿_Por qué_ Kuzan lucha contra nosotros? ¡Pensé que nos estaba _ayudando_! ¡Nos dio los documentos sobre los piratas Donquixote! ¡Esto es una locura!

—No, olvidaste quién te los dio –dijo el títere. — ¡Pero eso es para después! ¡Tienes que llevarme allí! ¡Por favor, señor reno! ¡Tengo que detenerlos!

— ¿Crees que puedes detenerlos? –Chopper preguntó. — ¡Son Law contra un ex _Almirante_ allá abajo!

— ¡Puedo hacerlo! –dijo la marioneta. — ¡Puedo hacer que Kuzan se detenga y estoy seguro que puedo hablar con Law!

Los ojos de Chopper se abrieron ampliamente.

— ¿Eres R?

— ¿R? –la marioneta parecía gratamente sorprendida. Bueno, por mucho que Chopper podía decir, su rostro realmente no cambio.

—Law tiene un tatuaje de un R y una foto que tiene del tipo que creemos que olvidó estaba firmada con D.R –explicó Chopper. —Sabemos que olvidó a alguien y que es esta persona R.

—Sí. Mi nombre es Donquixote Rocinante –dijo la marioneta. —Law es mi hijo.

Chopper sintió que se le caía la mandíbula—_¿Donquixote?_—y se las arregló para ordenar sus pensamientos después de un momento.

—…Eso sería.

— ¿Ser qué?-Rocinante preguntó mientras Chopper se asomaba por la ventana. No había señales de que Dellinger regresara todavía. Comenzó a buscar un buen lugar para aterrizar.

—Cuando estábamos en Punk Hazard, de repente, toda l personalidad de Law cambió. Claro que puede tener una mala racha de vez en cuando, pero de repente fue casi _todo_ el tiempo. ¡Fue aterrador! –dijo Chopper. —Pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que eso no encajaba, ¡Ya sea con nuestros propios recuerdos de él o cómo era con su tripulación o con Luffy o con lo que sea!

—Entonces su personalidad cambio… –dijo Rocinante, sonando dolido.

Chopper ató las cuerdas de la marioneta a su mochila.

—Sí, un poco. Pero luego notó que sus recuerdos no tenía sentido y… realmente ha estado haciendo desastres con él. ¡Así que si eres su R, puedes aclararlo!

Chopper cambió al Jump Point y saltó por la ventana, aterrizando en un techo cerca de la pelea.

—Huh. Hace un poco de frio…

— ¡Kuzan debe estar tratando de congelar a Law! –dijo Rocinante. — ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

.o.o.o.

— ¡Chopper está en peligro! –Brook le gritó a Jinbei mientras bailaba alrededor de los marines que Fujitora había ordenado que lo atacaran. Aparentemente, su estado de no-vida era más difícil de percibir para el Haki del Almirante.

—Ya veo –gruñó, apenas evitando la gravedad. —Entonces no tenemos otra opción… Brook, esto puede ser un grave insulto, ¡Pero necesito que toques tan _fuerte_ y mal como puedas!

—Viviré— ¡Yohohoho, no lo haré! –Brook se echó a reír, cortando lo suficiente a los marines en sumisión para sacar su violín. Mentalmente le envió una pequeña disculpa antes de tocar el desastre más chirriante que pudo.

Fujitora se sacudió sorprendido— ¡Ah! Su Haki de Observación puede ser fuerte, ¡Pero su oído también era parte de lo que lo guiaba! —en lo que Brook tuvo que admitir tristemente que era el sonido más terrible en el mar antes de que Jinbei lo arrojada directamente al océano.

— ¡Aterriza sobre mi espalda! –Jinbei gritó desde el agua. — ¡Nadaré hasta la orilla para que podamos unirnos a la batalla!

— ¡Ya vamos, Chopper! –Brook gritó mientras saltaba del submarino mientras los hombres de Fujitora intentaban salvar al Almirante que se hundía.

.o.o.o.

Ace no podía recordar algo, así que probablemente alguien fue atrapado. Aumentó el fuego—sin nada más, la inhalación de calor y humo podría noquear a Sugar, y estaba reteniendo a Trebol.

¿Tal vez su sustancia pegajosa era inflamable? ¿Quién sabe?

—Ace-land, ¡Cuidado! –gritó uno de los tontatta.

Ace se convirtió en fuego puro incluso cuando se giraba, sabiendo lo que venía, lo que significaba la advertencia. Si él era fuego, ella no podría tocar—

Oh.

Oh no.

Haki.

Había olvidado que ella podría tener Haki.

No pudo moverse. Era una cosa de madera, tal vez una muñeca, atrapado inmóvil en el piso de un edificio que había incendiado.

Oh mierda. Lo había convertido en un juguete. Y nadie más podrí saberlo. Quedaron reducidos a solo Ussop, y… y él simplemente se desmayó.

Nadie más lo sabría, entonces.

Ace se preguntó si los juguetes podrían llorar. No parecía ser capaz de hacerlo. Sus hermanos, sus padres, su abuelo, _Marco_… ¿Alguien lo recordaría si fuera destruido antes de que Sugar fuera derrotado?

El fuego se acercó mientras Sugar arrastraba a Usopp por el cuello, con una uva envenenada sostenida burlonamente entre sus dedos. Ace se preguntó si ser un juguete significaba que todavía recordaría a Usopp, suponiendo que Sugar no solo lo matara.

Sugar forzó la uva por la garganta de Usopp.

.o.o.o.

Kuzan se sacudió cuando la espalda de Law golpeó su costado.

— ¡Radio Knife!

Mierda, mierda, _mierda _eso duele. Apenas había logrado convertir sus órganos en hielo y usar Haki de Armamento y todavía no se estaban volviendo a armar tan rápido como deberían. Por no decir que la electricidad duele como el carajo.

Lanzó a Law contra una pared en el momento en que el chico dejó una apertura—jadeando, tratando de respirar, estaba cansado—clavando sus extremidades y haciéndolo soltar su espalda.

—Se acabó, Law.

—Tact –la mano de Law se movió y la espada voló directamente a la cara de Kuzan. Kuzan se convirtió en huelo y dejó que rompiera parte de su cabeza antes de reformarla fácilmente. —Relájate, como _dije_—

— _¡¿ESPERA?!_

…Había un reno en medio de la pelea de repente. Por qué había un reno… cierto, uno de los tripulantes del Sombrero de Paja. Parecía más delgado en este momento, había sido más grande y voluminoso en el palacio…

Law parecía aterrado.

—Maldita sea, ¡Chopper-ya, _corre_!

—Sr. Aokiji, señor, ¡Este juguete _realmente_ necesita hablar con usted! –el reno— ¿Chopper? —dijo, poniendo una marioneta frente a él.

Los ojos de Kuzan se abrieron ampliamente. El Marine capturado.

— ¿Lo rescataste?

— ¡Lo sabía! Doffy te contó una historia, ¿No? ¡Y te la creíste, por supuesto, por la cosa de los recuerdos! –la marioneta se quejó.

—…Uh… –dijo Kuzan. Vio a Law comenzar a luchar y se dio cuenta de que el Tact probablemente podría usarse para romper el hielo. — ¡Para con eso!

— ¡Law, solo espera un momento! –la marioneta suplicó.

— ¿Un momento para matarlo? –Law preguntó sombríamente.

El reno, ahora extrañamente pequeño y, vale, un poco lindo, se golpeó la cabeza con un casco.

—Law, no te estás haciendo un favor…

— ¡Soy la R en tu hombro, Law! –la marioneta insistió. —Ambos se preocupan mucho el uno por el otro más que esto, ¡Pero olvidarme los hizo olvidar eso!

—La fotografía… –murmuró Law, apara confusión de Kuzan. ¿Qué foto? Pero por alguna razón, hizo que el chico dejara de moverse.

La marioneta se giró hacia Kuzan.

—Déjalo ir.

Kuzan miró a su amigo juguetizado.

—Yo… _¿Por qué?_ Él simplemente se volverá loco e intentara cortarme de nuevo y en caso de que no lo hayas notado, yo _empecé _ esta pelea por un miembro. No estoy seguro de que este sea un lugar genial para ser indulgente—

De repente, algo sucedió. Se sintió como una onda de choque. Kuzan miró, aliviado cuando Roci—no su amigo, no, -Doflamingo incluso había mentido sobre eso, su _amante_—volvió a la normalidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron de pánico unos segundos después.

— ¡Law!

Rápidamente canceló Sub-Zero, la temperatura volvió a la normalidad y Law cayó al suelo, temblando, mientras sus restricciones de hielo desaparecían.

Casi… había considerado… Law era como su hijo también, en estos días… casi había matado a su hijo… peor, casi le había dado a su hijo a _Doflamingo_…

— ¡Law! –gritó Roci, corriendo hacia su hijo junto al reno. —Mierda, está muy frio…

— ¡Dámelo! –Chopper dijo, extendiendo sus brazos mientras se convertía en un humanoide peludo de ocho pies de altura. —Puedo calentarlo más rápido y con más seguridad, ¡Tengo pelaje!

Kuzan solo pudo pararse allí mientras Roci entregó cuidadosamente a Law. ¿Le había dado hipotermia a Law? No lo sabía, había estado tratando de hacer la versión de temperatura de sofocamiento, pero no le había _importado_ la idea de potencialmente matar lo que había pensado en ese momento como un pirata inestable y peligroso.

— ¿Cora-san? –Law sonaba exhausto.

—Estoy aquí, Law, hijo, estoy aquí –dijo Roci. —Estás bien, solo un poco frio.

—Law, lo siento –dijo Kuzan. Todavía no podía moverse.

—Yo también. No hay sangrado interno, ¿Espero? No estaba seguro de cómo Radio Knife afectaría a un logia…

—Estaré bien. Me rompí y reformé los órganos afectados –dejó de lado que había sido mucho más difícil hacerlo de lo que debería haber sido y que tuvo que destruirlos por completo antes de que comenzaran a regenerarse…

—Huh, genial solución… de –meditó Law. —…Hielo, puedo estar delirando porque tengo frio y estoy exhausto… pero… buena pelea.

Kuzan sonrió débilmente.

—Digo lo mismo. Casi al nivel de un Almirante a los veinticinco. Fui el más joven en generaciones de cuarenta años.

—Tengo los impulsores de energía –le dijo Chopper a Law. —Puedes tomar uno.

— ¿Potenciadores de energía? –Roci Preguntó.

—Yo utilizó cosas llamadas Rumble Balls para alterar mis formas de Zoan y darme otras adicionales que desarrollé al estudiar mi Fruta del Diablo –dijo el reno. —Law diseñó algo así para sí mismo a partir de mis notas para devolverle algo de resistencia para peles más largas.

—Voy a necesitar una gran siesta y luego ser casi inútil por más de un día después, pero me mantendrá en el juego, evitará que me convierta en un lastre –dijo Law. —Y me estoy metiendo en esta pelea. Quiero ayudar a Hielo a derribar a ese carbón por hacernos olvidar.

—Puedo respaldar eso –dijo Kuzan. Iba a congelar esos hijos en agujas y las empujaría a través del creo de Doflamingo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que son seguras? –Roci preguntó mientras Chopper ayudaba a Law a sentarse.

Law asintió. Se veía un poco mejor ahora, aparentemente los gigantes brazos del reno eran realmente para calentar. —Sí. Dámelo, Chopper-ya.

—Vale –dijo Chopper, sacando una bolita verde se su mochila.

Law casi se la arrebató a pesar de sus movimientos letárgicos y se la tragó de inmediato.

Por un momento se quedó quieto y entonces: —Room.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Roci preguntó cuándo los efectos no fueron evidentes.

—Reparando algunos daños menores de la pelea con Kuzan, no hay problema –dijo Law con simpleza. —También pongo mi circulación sanguínea a la velocidad adecuada ahora que se ha corregido la temperatura.

— ¿Estás seguro de que el segundo es saludable? –Kuzan preguntó, porque no sonaba así.

—Confía en mí, soy doctor.

—Yo también y estoy… tal vez no seguro de eso –dijo Chopper, volviendo a su forma más pequeña. —No he tenido la oportunidad de estudiarlo yo mismo y Law probablemente mentira si pregunto ya que las personas trataría de evitar que lo haga.

—No mentiría, solo te diría que no hay forma de que puedas detenerme –dijo Law.

— ¿Y? –Chopper golpeó su pie contra el suelo.

—Es lo suficientemente seguro.

— ¡Law! –Roci y Kuzan gimieron, Kuzan golpeándose la frente mientras lo hacía. Seguía siendo el mismo mocoso terco.

—Law sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Traffy! ¡Chopper!

— ¡Luffy! –Chopper vitoreó cuando Luffy, la Gata Ladrona, El Caballero y Bon Clay aparecieron a la vista. — ¿Qué están haciendo chicos?

—Planeando matar a alguien por hacernos olvidar a Ace por un momento –dijo Sabo el Caballero sombríamente. De repente lucía un poco avergonzado. —Y perdimos nuestro camino de regreso a Doflamingo…

—También buscando a Traffy ya que recuperamos nuestros recuerdos y necesitamos reagruparnos para pelear –dijo Luffy. Miró a Law y sonrió. —Traffy, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor –dijo Law, enviándole a su compañero Capitán una pequeña sonría. —Ahora vamos a patear el trasero de Doflamingo.

— ¡Oh sí! –Luffy vitoreó. —Oh, también hay unos tipos persiguiéndonos.

.o.o.o.

— ¡Vamos! –gritó Robin. Estaba contenta de que parecía no haber efectos secundarios por haber sido convertida en juguete—sin pérdida de sensibilidad en sus extremidades, sin desorientación. Era conveniente cuando eras convertido de vuelta en una persona en el edificio que tu compañero de tripulación había incendiado.

—Un segundo –dijo Ace, convocando fuego en sus manos.

—Ace, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Robin preguntó un momento antes de que Ace le disparara a Sugar.

Trébol gritó e intentó correr hacia ellos, pero Ace hizo un muro de fuego para detenerlo.

— ¡Ace! –Robin dijo, señalando la salida con urgencia.

—Rostice su brazo. Ella no va a tocar nadie más –dijo Ace sombríamente. —No con quemaduras de tercer grado.

Robin asintió.

—Muy bien, buena idea. ¡Pero tenemos que irnos! ¡Tenemos que escapar y encontrar a los demás!

— ¡Mansherry no está aquí! ¡Tenemos que seguir buscando! –Leo estuvo de acuerdo. — ¡Vamos, Ace-land!

Ace se giró; los enanos ya estaban cargando a Usopp.

—Sí, vamos.

—El Palacio.

—Él, uh, dejó de pelear de repente –dijo Franky, señalando al Señor Pink cuando todos se giraron para ver lo que había dicho el hombre con el chupete.

—La princesa con las lágrimas curativas está en el palacio –dijo el Señor Pink, temblando de rabia.

— ¿…Pasa algo? –preguntó Franky cundo Pink se unió a ellos para salir.

—Sí. ¡Y acabo de recordar qué! –el hombre dijo.

.o.o.o.

Tan pronto como algunos de los juguetes se convirtieron en personas, Sanji, Zoro y Violet hicieron su movimiento.

Sanji salió volando de las gradas, aterrizando con los pies en la cara de Diamante y luego saltando para aterrizar entre él y Rebecca.

— ¡Vámonos!

— ¡Está congelada! –Bepo dijo, tratando de sacar a Rebecca del ring.

—Es su padre, ella lo recuerda –dijo Violet mientras Zoro bloqueaba a Diamante. —Kyros.

—Bueno, eso es maravilloso y conmovedor, ¡Pero tenemos que movernos! –dijo Zoro, logrando derribar a Diamante. —Vamos, Sanji, ¿No te gusta salvar a las chicas? ¡Lo detendré!

— ¿Seguro que tienes esto, cabeza de musgo?

— ¡Pon tu trasero enfermo de amor en marcha y vete! –gritó Zoro.

Sanji tomó a Viola en sus brazos cuando Bepo finalmente solo colocó a Rebecca sobre su hombro y corrieron hacia la salida, oro manteniendo a Diamante lejos de ellos.

— ¡El hijo de Mihawk! Interesante, ¡Veamos qué tan cerca estás de tu famoso padre! –dijo Diamante.

— ¡Más cerca que Vista y seguro que más cerca que tú! –dijo Zoro, atacando. —Tiger Hunt— ¡Woah!

Esquivó un poste ennegrecido por Haki que claramente le habría roto la columna si hubiera hecho contacto con su cuello como estaba previsto.

Un hombre con una gabardina estampada con corazones estaba parado en el ring, aunque pronto tiró el abrigo un lado.

—Me encargaré del aprendiz de espadachín, Diamante. Sigue a Rebecca. La necesitaremos como rehén contra la población.

—Gracias, Corazón –dijo diamante, listo para irse. Oro trató de detenerlo, pero Corazón estaba en el camino—

— ¡Oh no, no lo harás!

Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron cundo un gladiador de una pierna casi tomó la cabeza de Diamante.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy Kyros –dijo Kyros. —Pero me conocías como el Soldado de la Ira Estruendosa.

.o.o.o.

Los perseguidores del grupo de Luffy se vieron frustrados rápidamente por el hielo que cubría la calle ociosamente y todos retrocedieron, permitiendo que los guardias los pasaran. Law entonces les removió las piernas con calma por su acaso.

—Caer es mucho más divertido cuando _otras_ personas lo hacen –dijo Rocinante, radiante.

—Hey, ¿Qué es eso en la televisión? –preguntó Nami, frunciendo el ceño cuando la imagen de Doflamingo en la pantalla comenzó a hablar ruidosamente.

—Esa es una forma de anunciar oponentes –dijo Rocinante mientras que Doflamingo declaró a Luffy, La, Kuzan y al 'Rey Riku' como oponentes de tres estrellas; Rocinante, Sabo, Koala, Jinbei, Kyros, Sanji y Zoro, oponentes de dos estrellas; y el resto de los Straw Hearts, Rebecca y Violet oponentes de una estrella.

— ¡Hey, se olvidó de Usopp y Ace! Luffy se quejó.

Todas las pantallas se dividieron, mostrando a 'Dios Usopp' y 'Gol D. Ace' como oponentes de cinco estrellas.

—…O no –corrigió Luffy. —Wow, ¿Incluso hizo esto?

— ¿Hacer qué? –Rocinante preguntó.

—Tú no usas ese apellido con Ace –dijo Sabo. Un pilar gigante de llamas se disparó en la distancia. — _¿Ves?_ Realmente lo molesta.

—Huh. Supongo que solo se molestó un poco conmigo, entonces –meditó Law.

—Duh. Nunca lo llamaste _así_ antes –dijo Luffy.

— ¿Cómo va a lograr que alguien fuera de su tripulación obedezca? –preguntó Chopper. —Mucha gente está enojada con él y Sugar.

—Tenías que preguntas –gruñó Law mientras los hilos se arqueaban a través del cielo.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso?

—La técnica final de mi hermano. Birdcage –dijo Rocinante. —Estamos atrapados hasta que lo derrotemos.

—Las barras son cuerdas y solo hay pocas; simplemente caminemos entre ellas –dijo Sabo.

—Sí, pensarías que podrías hacer eso, pero… no –dijo Rocinante. —Serás cortado en pedazos.

— ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Luffy. —…Genial.

Nami y Sabo lo golpearon en la cabeza.

— ¡NO ES GENIAL!

—Maldición, Luffy-ya… –Law murmuró.

—Todavía tenemos a Cesar como moneda de cambio… –meditó Nami.

—Quizás no… –dijo Chopper. —Jinbei y Brook sonaban como si estuvieran en problemas.

—Probablemente envió a Fujitora a recuperar a Caesar –pensó Kuzan. —Podría ir a la costa, checarlos…

— ¡Amigos de Uso-land y Ace-land!

—…Vale, sé que ya no estoy delirando, ¿Por qué estoy alucinando? –Law preguntó mientras una pequeña persona de cola corría hacia ellos, antes de detenerse para jadear.

—Ace-land… y Uso-land… acordaron con nuestro líder Leo… que necesitamos su ayuda para… liberar a la Princesa Mansherry… ¡Antes de que ella se usada para curar a los hombres de Doflamingo! –la pequeña mujer jadeó. Chopper la levantó rápidamente y él y Law comenzaron evaluar su condición.

— ¿Hay una _princesa_ involucrada? –preguntó Luffy.

—Si hubieras sabido todos los detalles de lo que está sucediendo por aquí, en realidad hay tres si contamos este nuevo… –murmuró Rocinante. —Y un rey…

— ¿Está persona podría curar a todos los que acabamos de derrotar? _Genial_, ¡No necesitamos perder el tiempo haciéndolo de nuevo! –gimió Sabo.

—Entonces rescatamos a la princesa. Fácil –Luffy dijo mientras Chopper ponía a la pequeña dama en su sombrero.

El suelo tembló.

— ¿Ahora _qué_? –Kuzan suspiró antes de que los ojos de todos se ensancharon cuando un hombre gigante de piedra se levantó. —Oh, bien. Eso no puede ser bueno.

.o.o.o.

—No está apuntando a nosotros—A qué está… ¡Bepo! ¡Sanji! –Koala gritó de pánico cuando Pica avanzó a hacia sus amigos.

Sanji rápidamente bajó a la mujer que estaba cargando—espera, ¿De dónde sacaron Sanji y Bepo a esas mujeres? ¿Por qué una de ellas llevaba la chaqueta del traje de Sanji, _sin pantalones_, una capa y _armadura_ de bronce? —para lanzarse sobre Pica con una patada de fuego,

— ¿Entonces, quién este imbécil?

—Un verdadero dolor de cabeza –jadeó Jean Bart. — ¡Cada vez que lo rompemos, él usa una roca nueva!

—Bueno, veamos qué sucede cuando lo hago –gruñó Sanji, con llamas saliendo de su cuerpo.

—…Pensé que fue Puño de Fuego quien se comió la Fruta Mera Mera –observó al mujer de vestido de puntos.

—Oh no, ese es solo Sanji. Él hace eso –explicó Jean Bart. Koala y Bepo asintieron ambos de acuerdo.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Alguien en cualquiera de sus tripulaciones puede crear agua en cantidades constantes? –Rocinante preguntó.

—Uh, mi Shower Tempo puede hacer lluvia –dijo Nami. — ¿Por qué?

—Tú y yo iremos a derribar a Trébol –dijo Rocinante, sonriendo.

—Uh, Nami realmente no es una combatiente principal –dijo Sabo.

—Ella no necesita serlo, el agua es solo para ayudarme a dispararle al tipo, ¡Te explicaré en el camino! –dijo Rocinante, agarrando la mano de Nami y corriendo.

—…Entonces, qué, ¿Tu papá también es un D? Porque es igual como tú, Luffy y Ace –le dijo Sao a Law.

—Lejos de eso –Law se rio entre dientes. — ¿Entonces… cómo hacemos esto?

—Bueno, alguien tiene que hacer algo con el imbécil de piedra gigante con el que está luchando su cocinero –dijo Kuzan. —Va a ser difícil, hay mucha piedra alrededor para fusionarse.

—Nah, es fácil –dijo Luffy.

— ¿No ves a ese tipo? –exigió Law. —Sé que es un poco difícil debido a algunas de las paredes de hielo pero… oh.

—Duh –murmuró Sabo, golpeándose en la cabeza. —Kuzan puede poner una capa de hielo entre Pica y al piedra en el suelo y los edificios para que no pueda esconderse en ella.

—Tiene sentido para mí –estuvo de acuerdo Kuzan. —Pero entonces, ¿Quién se encargara de Doflamingo?

—Nosotros, ¡Obviamente! –dijo Luffy pasando un brazo alrededor de Law.

— ¡No enviaré niños a pelear con un Warlord! –Kuzan discutió.

— ¡Tengo veinticinco! –gritó Law. —También –le sacó el dedo de en medio a Kuzan —, soy un pirata, así que no tengo que escucharte. Room, ¡Shambles!

—Realmente comienzo a odiarlo cuando hace eso –dijo Kuzan cuando Law y Luffy desaparecieron.

—No es que no tenga la máxima fe en mi hermano o algo así... pero me sentiría mejor respaldándolo –dijo Sabo.

— ¿asumiré que tienes balas de piedra marina como tu padre? –Kuzan preguntó.

Sabo asintió, acariciando su rifle. Kuzan frunció el ceño.

—Muy bien, ve a respaldarlos. Bon Clay, Chopper y yo ayudaremos l cocinero con el idiota gigante de roca y luego veremos si podemos encontrar al resto de este grupo de lunáticos que llamas tripulación y rescatar a una princesa.

—Cuando lo pones así, ¡Suenas tan loco como crees que estamos! –Sabo gritó por encima del hombro mientras partía, Chopper y Bentham intentaron desesperadamente no reírse de Kuzan mientras se iba.


End file.
